Electronic systems and circuits are often utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as computers, video equipment, and communication systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating information in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve vast amounts of information and significant resources are expended developing the information. Complex systems and vast amounts of information utilized in these activities can be susceptible to problems in operating in the field and trouble shooting is often very difficult.
Problems that can arise during production activities and can be relatively unique to particular production systems. When problems develop one of the most typical tasks in finding a solution is attempting to gathering sufficient and relevant information. However, conventional approaches to finding solutions often consume vast amount of resources and are inconvenient. For example, traditional core dump approaches usually are very disruptive and usually involve bring down all nodes in a cluster at the same time. This often shuts down production. Even when core dumps are utilized they typically involve numerous manual hours expended correlating and navigating the core dump data among multiple nodes. There can be data confidentiality concerns that restrict the transfer of information in the field. The analysis can also be limited. Core dumps typically represent a snapshot and even if problems are found the sequence of events leading to the problems are not available.